Something To Believe In
by Lemonly
Summary: Shane and Caitlyn have secretly together for two years, only his family knew.  Brown gives them the chance to finally tell everyone about their relationship and they couldn't be more excited.


"Mitchie and Tess. Jason and Nate. And, finally, Shane and Caitlyn." Brown said, announcing the pairs for the duets the Camp Rock councilors would have to perform at Final Jam.

"WHAT!" Caitlyn exclaimed at the same time as Shane said, "I can't work with her! She'll murder me!"

"Stop being so melodramatic, Pop Star!" Caitlyn snapped, hating that they kept what they had a secret.

"Rock, Caitlyn, Rock Star." Shane corrected, wanting nothing more than to kiss her with all he had.

"I don't care."

"You will sing together regardless of how much you two hate each other." Brown said, eyes twinkling along with Nate and Jason's, "Here's your sheet music."

They group of six left and made their way to their classes. Caitlyn and Nate were teaching Performance Stunts, Shane and Jason were teaching a class on how to keep the crowd entertained, and Mitchie and Tess were teaching How To Handle The Press 101.

*********Nate and Caitlyn***********

"So, are you looking forward to singing with Shane?" Nate asked, knowing his best friend was just waiting to talk about it, but wanted to hold off until Mitchie and Tess were out of ear shot.

"YES! Oh my God, this is our chance to discreetly bring out our relationship!" Caitlyn gushed.

"How you two managed to keep it a secret for two years is beyond me. After all, every time everyone turns their back to you, you guys go at it." Nate joked, causing Caitlyn to punch his arm, resulting in a quiet "ow…"

"Baby," Caitlyn remarked, "And besides, we don't 'go at it' as you so kindly put it. The most we ever do is squeeze hands or a light peck. That's all."

"It's called a joke."

"Whatever. I'm just so happy we'll be able to walk down the street handing hands, finally."

"I didn't know you were such a sap, Cait." Nate got a much harder punch to his arm for that, "OW!"

Caitlyn stuck her tongue out at him and began running toward their class's cabin. He shook his head and ran after her.

***********Shane and Jason************

"So, you and Caty are singing together." Jason said, as soon as Mitchie and Tess were far enough away.

"You can't even begin to comprehend how excited I am!" Shane responded, almost bouncing up and down.

"Try to refrain from PDA when you guys finish." Jason laughed.

"We'll keep it sensible, if we even kiss after the performance."

"Which you will."

"You're probably right."

"You look like a love sick fool; you know that right, right?"

"I do, and strangely, I could care less."

With that, Shane opened the door to their cabin classroom.

*************Mitchie and Tess**********

"Do you think this will finally get them together?" Tess asked.

"God, I hope not," Mitchie gasped.

"I know. It would be a total bitch move on Caitlyn's part. I mean, friends don't date their friends' exs. That's the way it works." Tess sneered.

"Yeah. Can you image them together?"

"Gag much."

The two girls laughed as they walked into their classroom.

************Later*******************

"Shane, stop. We have to get this right. This is how we're going public and I want it to be perfect." Caitlyn said, pushing her secret boyfriend of two years away. Shane backed up but kept his arms wrapped securely around her waist.

"How about we practice the ending?" Shane said with a cocky smirk.

"And what would that entail?" Caitlyn raised an eyebrow, knowing he wasn't talking about the song anymore.

"Well, the band plays their last chord and then I do something like this." Shane said, capturing her lips in a passionate kiss.

They emerged from the practice cabin an hour later looking rather sloppy and getting no practice done.

Nate and Jason chuckled as their brother and his girlfriend walked over.

"Next time you guys decide to skip dinner to 'practice' you really should make an effort to make it at least look like you practiced." Nate said, taking in Caitlyn ruffed up appearance. Caitlin responded by punching his arm again, this where his bruise from this morning was. She smirked when he grimaced.

"That's not the way to treat your best friend, Caity," Nate groaned. He and Caitlyn had been best friends forever. Their moms went to high school together and then were roommate in college. Whenever the Gellers would go out of town, Caitlyn would stay with the Greys. They all really liked the time they spent together, but they could see how much it hurt Caitlyn when she would end up by at their house after only a few days with her parents. When she and Shane got together, the family was shocked, but happy. It happened the day Shane broke up with Mitchie. Only the Greys and Caitlyn knew the real reason he broke up with Mitchie. He was in love with Caitlyn and only realized it when he began to compare Mitchie to Caitlyn. He told her not ten minutes after the break-up two years ago. It was a secret except for those who knew, or just the Grey family; Caitlyn's parents weren't home enough for her to tell them.

"It is when my best friend is acting like an ass." Caitlyn shot back.

"That's my girl." Shane said proudly, a smirk plastered on his face. He looked around quickly. Seeing no one he pressed a sweet, short kiss to her lips. She smiled up at him and moved to stand a little closer to him.

"And soon everyone will know." Caitlyn replied.

"Have you guys even practiced your song?" Jason asked as Nate made gagging noises.

"We tried," Shane said, shrugging.

"Well, I tried to get him to practice, but he wouldn't listen to me."Caitlyn said.

"Hey! I didn't hear you complaining."

"I really don't need to hear things like that." Nate said. Caitlyn was practically his twin sister, he did not need to hear about the things his older brother was doing to her.

"You guys really do need to get that song down, Final Jam is only a couple days away." Jason said, in a rare stroke of the responsibility that is usually expected of the oldest child.

******************Final Jam************************

Mitchie and Tess had just performed "Anything You Can Do, I Can Do Better" and Jason and Nate were in the process of performing "The Boys Are Back".

"You guys ready?" Brown asked Shane and Caitlyn, joining them in the wing of the stage.

"Of course. Sander flirted one too many times with Cait this year." Shane said.

"Thank you for doing this for us." Caitlyn said, turning to Brown. He had promised them that he would find a way for them to bring their relationship out into the open without having to deal with all the drama. Jason and Nate finished their song and introduced Shane and Caitlyn. They walked out on to the stage and smiled at each other. Caitlyn wore a red dress that came down to her knees and fit her perfectly and a pair of red high heels. Shane wore a red t-shirt with a black suit jacket over it, a pair of jeans, and black tennis shoes. They each took a mic and went to separate sides of the stage.

_SHANE  
I used to see the world as cold, so cold._

CAITLYN  
I always felt so all alone, Ooh.

SHANE  
How did you know you'd find me here? yeah

CAITLYN  
How did you ever see behind my tears? yeah

BOTH  
I never realized,

CAITLYN  
How anyone could,

BOTH  
Make everything so right

CAITLYN  
I was so sad, you brought me back

SHANE  
OOOOOHH!

BOTH  
You give me something to believe in, after all that we've been through, the love you give, it all comes back to you.  
You give me something to believe in, you can see the real me, and here, with you, is where im meant to be!

SHANE  
I don't have to imagine anymore, no.

CAITLYN  
All the time it was you

BOTH  
I was waiting for! And here we are together, side by side, and nothing seems impossible tonight!  
You look inside my heart, and seem to get me from the start, we've got the chance, to make this last.  
You give me something to believe in, after all that we've been through, the love you give, it all comes back to you!  
You give me something to believe in, You can see the real me, and here, with you, is where I'm meant to be,

CAITLYN  
Lift us up, so high up, higher than high, now we realize

BOTH  
All, its takes, is love, to find us, guide us all, the way, that;s the one thing you can trust  
All, we need, is love, to reach out, show out,

BOTH  
We belong here together

BOTH  
You give me something to believe in, After all that we've been through, The love you give, it all comes back to you.

SHANE  
Comes back to you!

BOTH  
You give me something to believe in, you can see the real me, and here, with you, is where I'm meant to be!

They ended with Caitlyn wrapped in Shane's arms. As the music began to fade, Shane leaned in and kissed Caitlyn sweetly. She returned the kiss. When they pulled apart, the campers cheered loudly. When they walked off stage, they were immediately stopped by Mitchie and Tess. While the two hated each other still, they seemed to hate Caitlyn even more, bringing to two girls together.

"Our friendship is over Caitlyn!" Mitchie exclaimed.

"Good! I prefer to have friends who don't pretend to like me because of who I'm friends with." Caitlyn responded before turning on heel and walking out of the hall and to her rock by the lake. She knew that she wouldn't be disturbed unless it was by one of the Grey brothers, seeing as they were the only ones who knew about her spot. Sure enough, shortly after she sat down, she heard three sets of footprints approaching cautiously.

"It's okay guys. I won't kill you." Caitlyn said, a hint of a laugh in her voice.

The boys came over and surrounded her, Shane and Nate on either side and Jason in front of her, dangerously close to the water. Caitlyn just knew that wouldn't turn out well.

"You okay? Are all, you and Mitchie were pretty tight at one point." Nate asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. And we were only tight for that one year. After that, she was different." Caitlyn responded, resting her head on Shane's shoulder with a small smile, which grew when he wrapped his arms around. Everyone knew about them now, they could finally act like a normal couple.

"Aw, look at how happy they are. Isn't it cute, Nate?" Jason cooed, knowing Caitlyn and Shane would hate to be referred to as something as average as "cute". After all, they were far from the average couple. He was Shane Grey and she was Caitlyn Geller, the daughter of the two biggest names in producing. They could never be average at anything if they tried. Proving Jason right, both of them glared at him.

"Watch it," Shane warned his older brother.

"I'm just sayin'—" Jason started.

"If you finish that thought, you'll end up in the water." Nate interjected.

"You guys can be all couply now." Jason finished, bracing himself for the impact with the water. When none came, he opened his eyes to find them smiling at him. Then his foot slipped and he fell into the not-so-cold lake. The three started laughing as Jason pouted. Then Jason splashed Nate, who glared at his older brother, only to get another face full of water. He stood up to leave, only to lose his balance and fall into the lake. He and Jason then proceeded to pull Shane in with them, causing Caitlyn to let out the laughter that had been threatening to escape. Her laughter turned into a shriek as Shane grabbed her and pulled her in.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU SHANE GREY!" Caitlyn exclaimed, pushing her, now wet, hair out of her face. She jumped on him and they began their own water fight. Suddenly, Shane pulled Caitlyn to him and kissed her passionately. Nate and Jason chose then to get out of the water.

"I love you so much, Caity." Shane breathed as they pulled apart, resting his forehead against hers with a content smile on his face.

"I love you to, Shay." Caitlyn whispered back, her smile matching his.

Hearing her return those three words filled Shane with joy, as they always did. He picked her up bridle style, spun her around, and carried her to the beach, Caitlyn giggling the entire time. When he put her back on her feet, she grabbed the back of his head and pulled down to her lips. The kiss held more passion than any had before. They were both gasping for breath when they pulled away.

"Marry me, Caity." Shane whispered.

"Alright," Caitlyn responded. Shane kissed her again and pulled the ring she had made during crafts off of his finger and slid it onto hers. She gave him a weird look.

"Just until I get to the jewelers tomorrow." Shane assured her.

Caitlyn knew he would. She couldn't believe it. After two years of dating secretly, they finally came out and told everyone about their relationship, and in the same night, Shane had proposed. She was going to be Mrs. Shane Grey. She grudgingly admitted to herself that she really loved the sound of that. She really loved Shane Grey. And Shane loved Caitlyn more than anything in the world.


End file.
